Battle of Wills
by Ichiakago
Summary: Yusei is an undercover cop. his mission was simple: Stop illegal diamond shipments. But, his mission is thwarted when a beautiful, yet seductive woman from the other side also has a mission. full summary inside. R&R please! Chapter 5 is up! Discontinued
1. Prologue

Me: Yippee! My first 5D's fic!

Yusei: Chill. Ichiakago owns nothing.

Me: not true. I own Yukimora Ichiakago, JSSSA, U.C.s, and the plot and title.

Yusei: True.

Me: This is in Yusei's point of view.

Yusei Fudo is an undercover cop. While tracing a lead about illegal diamond smuggling, it leads him to a bar run by the guy who is suspected of smuggling them in. There, he meets the beautiful, yet seductive, Yukimora Ichiakago (you-key-more-ah itch-ee-ah-kah-go), a Japanese-Russian belly dancer, the entertainment at the bar. The owner personally hired her. She is also the direct link to the owner.

Yusei's mission: Use Ichiakago to get to the owner and stop the shipments.

Little does he know the owner has given Ichiakago a mission: Seduce Yusei and capture him. Who will win? That's why this story is called

"BATTLE OF WILLS!!"

PROLOGUE

Japanese Secret Service Spy Agency HQ.

Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo...

... It's the year 2017. Crime is on a rise and has been. Criminals are getting smarter and smarter. Also meaning it's a hell of a lot harder to capture them. Those that are caught are given criminal markers, gold tattoos that are chips embedded into the skin on the face, a very painful procedure. These chips are trackers, giving out a signal that can be traced all over the world. Before the criminals are released, DNA samples are taken from them.

The DNA is then stored in massive computers, skin, hair, nails samples, you name it, they got it. Dental records, tattoos, surgery, retina scans, full body scans, fingerprints, everything. But that still isn't enough. The ones that are caught still run their business under the government's nose when they are released. They're just a hell of a lot more careful than before, it was bad enough before they were caught, but now?

No one has ever been caught twice. Rapists, drug lords, gang leaders, smugglers, art thieves, and others are still loose. They scatter if they sense a cop around, and that is accurate 100% of the time. That's why the government created JSSSA, Japanese Secret Service Spy Agency.

Undercover cops. These guys are people hired for their expertise and skills, hacking, stealth, ability to twist words, lie, pass off as a drug lord or thief, anything that can get them into an operation and pass of as one of them, not a cop.

Most of them are what people call "The scum of Satellite", People that make a living in The Satellite, the center of drug operations, black-market on drugs, organs, slaves, information, guns, illegally obtained items, rare and precious gems, gold, among others. The center of smuggling, sex slaves, underage children, illegal immigrants, and so much more. These people that live there know about operations better than any person elsewhere.

They also don't look like cops and they don't act like them either. That's why they're so effective at the job. Lures criminals into a false sense of security, then the U.C.s, nicknames, arrest them and haul their sorry asses to JSSSA HQ. The criminals are still jumpy around U.C.s without a criminal marker; don't know who's a U.C. and who's not. That's most of the U.C. field agents. U.C.s with markers, they trust them, means they've been on the wrong side of the law like them.

I'm one of them. My name is Yusei Fudo. I'm eighteen, the youngest U.C. in the agency. Among the U.C.s, I'm known as the best of the best. Veterans sometimes even look up to me. Every probie looks up to me. The head of the agency was to one who said that I was a good example when I brought in a criminal the agency has been hunting for over fiver years. I've brought in over a hundred criminals in my first year alone. I've been working as a U.C. for almost three years now, catching minor criminals and gang leaders. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be given an assignment to take down an entire network...

Me: Yay! Done!

Yusei: that was only the intro. Ya still have more.

Me: Rats!

Yusei: **laughs**. Read and review! Any and all flames will be deleted and destroyed, unless its constructive criticism. Remember, the more reviews, the more likely the actually story is gonna get posted.

Me: **Nods. **Boy, ain't that the truth. Until next time!


	2. Markers and Surges

Markers and Surges.

JSSSA HQ.

Sector five, level three, block twelve, cubical four.

I typed at my computer, working on a database of known accomplices for a drug lord. I yawned and covered my hand with my mouth. I blinked rapidly and looked at the clock on my computer. 3:00 AM stared back at me in big black letters. God, was it really that early in the morning? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I pushed my chair back and stepped out of my cubicle and headed down the hallway between the other cubicles to the coffee machine down at the far end.

I heard some snoring as I passed a cubicle that made me stop and walk backwards. I looked in. Looks like I wasn't the only one who needed coffee. One of our computer wizes had fallen asleep at his desk. Rally Dawson, fifteen, male, and so fired if the boss caught him sleeping. I shook my head and headed back down.

Blitz was down there, drinking a cup. "Coffee's strong." he said. I grunted, too tired to make words come out of my mouth. I brewed two cups and poured them into the Styrofoam cups with the hot holders.

"Rally fall asleep again?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. "One day that kid is gonna be gone." he muttered. I picked up both cups. "One day..." I said. I walked back down the row and entered Rally's cubicle. I waved a cup in front of his nose. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked back at me sleepily.

"Coffee?" he asked, drowsily. I handed him the cup and he took a sip. His eyes widened and he glanced back at the computer screen. "Ah crap!" he placed the cup down and typed furiously. I shook my head. I walked out as he called out "Thanks Yusei!"

I rolled my eyes. One day… I sat back down at my desk and finished my database in two hours. I leaned back and stretched. It wasn't due for another three hours and I didn't have anything else I needed to do. So I rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes. I was asleep in a matter of seconds. After what felt like five minutes, I felt something shake me awake from my shoulder. I groaned and lifted my head up. For some reason I saw two army issued black combat boots on my desk. I looked up. Inches from my face was a pale face with blood red eyes and a mop of messy black hair. It had two long curving fangs and it was smiled maliciously at me. It was several minutes before I could speak. I screamed and jumped backwards, toppling my chair to the ground. Instinct took over. I whipped my gun out of its holster on my right hip and placed two rounds in its head. The thing fell forward, twitching. I was on one knee and lowered the gun. My body was trembling from shock and fright, two very unusual emotions. People were coming out of their cubicles. The thing got up and so did my gun. It opened its mouth and spoke.

"Damn you Yusei! That's the fifth one this week!" it said in a metallic yet familiar voice. I shoved the gun back into its holster and groaned.

"Travis! You scared the shit out of me! Well what did you expect?" people moaned and grumbled when they heard that name. Travis, one of the techies in sector seven, level seven, block fourteen, was infamous for creating strange gadgets. Most of them were like this one, a robot, though he did create a chip that was like a mark.

I involuntarily traced mine. Everyone knew that I was not a criminal and unfortunate, my branding was extremely painful. When they had branded me, the skin around the marker died and I started bleeding. And it was not like a cut. This was like I had been in a car crash. I had been screaming in pain as the skin continued dying and I was bleeding more. I lost a lot of blood. I passed out due to blood loss. Woke up in the hospital three months later. My cheek was bandaged. They don't know what happened. I winced and felt something trickle down my cheek. I reached under my desk and pulled out a first aid kit. I opened it up and pulled out sterile gauze. I folded it in half and pressed it to my cheek, grabbed some medical tape and taped the gauze to my cheek. I put the first aid kit away and checked the spelling and grammar.

_**"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ roared a voice. Every single person jumped. THUMP. THUMP THUMP. My heart was racing. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. I heard heavy breathing. I knew what was happening. The boss of sector five was behind me, a man we all feared.

Takasu, aka Mr. Armstrong

"What. Is. That. Thing?" he said deadly. I gulped. "I-it's Tra-Travis'." I stuttered. His hand slammed down on my desk. His face was really close to mine.

"Did you say, Travis?" his horrid breath washed over me. I about gagged. I nodded. His hand rose up and I turned my cheek away. He ripped the gauze of my cheek. I winced. I knew my marker was dyed orange do to my blood. He brought his face really close to my ear.

"You know what I hate WORSE than Travis?" he said. I about threw up. Does this guy know the meaning or what a breath mint is!? "Satellite scum." he breathed. He pulled back. I quietly let out my breath. But, he wrapped his hand around my triceps and dragged me out of my cubicle.

"He-Hey!" he grunted and continued dragging me. Rally poked his head out and gave me a sympathic look. I was dragged to the far side of block twelve. The standard industrial gray cubicles was replaced by industrial brick red, signaling that we were entering block eleven. A few people looked up, most didn't bother. He dragged me left and the brick red changed to a vomit inducing yellow. We were entering block seven. It changed to a split pea green. Block three. Rosy pink. Block two. Grayish purple. Block one. He dragged me to the elevator that bosses and people escorting criminals were the only ones allowed to use it. He shoved me in and got in as well. He smashed the lowest button. It made me shake. Sector twenty-three. That was where all the criminals go.

"Boss's orders. You're gonna be taking down an entire network by yourself. Says ya need another mark," he grunted. I gulped. An entire network!? Are you mad!? No one has ever done that! "Also," he turned around and grinned at me. I thought I was shaking badly, well now, that made the color from my face drain.

"You're gonna be getting quite a few surges." I instantly stopped shaking. "Wait? Surges!? But I'm only sector five! You have to be sector sixteen and below to get a surge!" I protested. He grinned at me.

"That's because you're now sector twenty two." my mouth dropped. Sector twenty-two was the veterans of the veterans. The people who were the first. No one gets promoted to sector twenty-two!! The door dinged. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the branding room. He shoved me into the chair.

"Now, stay still!" he barked. I sat ridged, fingers digging into the seat. He powered up the branding machine. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheeks. Then I felt it. The pain. No, not pain. Indescribable agony. No, not even that. It was an indescribable feeling. But I'll try to describe it. It felt like all the nerves in my cheek exploded, healed, then exploded again at the same time. All the cells in my cheek were a blazing inferno. My eyes flew open and I bit my tongue hard enough to bleed. When it was over, he powered off the laser. I felt tears stream down my face. My new mark slowly cooling off, still red hot. I gasped in absolute agony. He grabbed my arm and dragged my back to the elevator.

Any tear that hit my cheek burned like mad. I gently fingered it. It was very sensitive. It would slowly stop hurting after about three weeks. He pressed the button for sector eight. I gripped the railing, legs feeling weak. I barely held myself up as my legs collapsed underneath me. He gripped my arm and dragged me down the stainless steel hallway. He pulled me into a large room. In the back in the middle was something that made me pale. A scanner. The last time I was in one was when I was in The Facility. That was not a joyful experience. Four lab assistants came out of the door to the left. He pushed me foreword and they caught me.

"Strip him and prepare him." they nodded and pulled my clothes off my uncooperative body. They pinned my arms behind my back and pushed me onto the cold, hard table. They strapped my wrists to the table. My head was between to raised blocks. On one of them was a semicircle that was hinged. They pulled it down and lowered the blocks so it pinned my head and I couldn't see. My eyes were covered. I struggled and then immediately felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I winced.

"Don't make me drug you." growled one of the assistants. I stopped moving, but I opened and closed my fist, imagining it wrapping around one of their scrawny necks. Everyone hates sector eight assistants. They are cruel, vicious, and down right nasty. The table moved back and I felt something whir around me at a rapid pace. I waited for the massive jolt of electricity but it never came. The spinning got faster and then slowly stopped. The table moved out and they unstrapped me. I sat up and one of them jammed a needle in the base of my neck. My vision got blurry. "Goodnight." one of them crowed. I passed out.

I groaned. "Well well. About time you woke up. We need you awake." I groaned and tried to roll over. I couldn't. I was on was on my stomach. A sheet covered my lower regions. I realized I was completely naked. My hands were tied so I couldn't move. I turned my head so my cheek with my new marker was pressing against the cot. I gasped. Standing above me was the assistances, one of them with a very large needle.

"We're giving you a strength, speed, agility, flexibility, and endurance surge. One in the base of your spine, another at the crown, and several others on your muscles." the needle disappeared and then, agonizing pain. My head snapped back and fell forward. I was panting. The needle pressed deeper into my spine.

I winced. "Ow." the needle was pulled out and another one was handed to the assistants. He held my neck as the tip was pressed into the top of my crown. This one really hurt. He pulled it out. I got a surge in a lot of muscles. They stopped giving me surges. I was nailed in the neck again. I passed out.

When I awoke, I realized I was in my own bed, in my apartment, on the. Other. Side. Of. Tokyo. And I had never told anyone where I lived. My eyes flew open and I pulled out my concealed gun. I sat up and held it, looking for any signs of movement. There were none. I got out of bed and checked my apartment. Not a thing out of place. I lowered the gun. I was still in alarm mode. How did I get into my apartment? My lock was pickproof, the door couldn't be busted down, and it wasn't in the nicest part of Tokyo, has spy watch to prevent crime, but still not the nicest. Hell, I could afford a lot of things due to my salary. I made sure I was in a place that wouldn't ask many questions and a marker or two wasn't out of the ordinary. I went back to bed. I laid back down and placed the gun back. Then I realized something. I wasn't wearing any boxers.


	3. One Hell of a wake up call

One Hell of a wake up call

Me: **Sniff**

Yusei: What's wrong?

Me: I tried out for my high school's swim team.

Yusei: And?

Me: I got cut. **Starts sobbing**

Yusei: It's all right, you'll try again next year. **Wraps arms around me comfortingly**

Me: **Hic** Read **hic** on.

My alarm clock beeped annoyingly at me. I groaned and rolled over. I slapped the thing, hoping it to stop. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I let my hand fall down into my lap. I stared in the mirror on the bureau. I sighed. God, I am NOT a morning person. I threw the sheets back and grabbed a pair of black boxers. I pulled them on and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a clean bowl and grabbed a box of cereal. I poured it and grabbed the milk jug. I poured the milk into the bowl. I put the milk back into the fridge and begin eating.

"You know, you should really lock your door," said a female. I froze and grabbed the gun that was hidden behind the counter. I whipped it out. I aimed it at the source of the voice. There, sitting in my chair in the living room, was Aki Izayoi. She was dressed in her normal outfit. She sat cross-legged and had her hands clasped on her leg.

"God Aki! Don't go scarring me!" I cried. I placed the gun on the counter top and crossed my arms over my chest, scowling. Aki got up and walked over to me. Her eyes looked down then up and smirked. I glanced down. I was only in my boxers.

"You've been working out," she said. I scowled at her. I pointed to the door. "Get. Out." I growled. She smirked. She raised a hand and cupped my cheek. She trailed a hand down my chest. I shivered slightly. She smirked and wrapped her arms around my torso. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked down at her. A small smile crossed my lips. She leaned up and kissed my lips. I kissed her back. She slowly backed me against the wall. My back pressed against the wall. She placed her hands on my chest. We kissed for a long time. But we were humans so we needed air. We pulled back and took lungful of air. She smiled at me.

"You know, it's four-o'clock in the morning. You don't have to go to work for another three hours," she said. I grinned. I scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She sighed and rested her head against my bare chest. I stroked her hair. The hair curler was pulled out and her bangs trailed over her face. She sighed again. I kissed her hair. She cuddled up closer to my side.

"That was wonderful," she whispered. I didn't say anything. I continued stroking her hair.

"You're welcome." I whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She lean up and kissed my lips. I kissed her back. I cupped her cheek and tilted my head, deepening the kiss. She inserted her tongue into my mouth. We kissed hungrily for several minutes. But, once again, we were humans. We pulled back and gasped for air.

"You should probably take a shower and clean off." I said. She nodded and threw the sheets off. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the water start and I heard humming. I sat up. I ran my hand through my hair and let it fall. I fell back on the bed with my hands outstretched. God, that was the best night of my life. I sighed. My nerves still tingled from the night.

"Hey Yusei." called Aki from the shower. I sat up.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you got promoted?" she asked.

I hesitated slightly. "Yeah. I did get promoted." I said.

"What sector?"

"Thirteen." I lied.

I heard the water stop and Aki came out wrapped in a towel. It reached the middle of her thighs. One of her arms held the towel up over her breasts. I felt a nosebleed coming on. She sat down on my bed and placed her free hand on my chest. She pushed me down and leaned over me. My eyes were drawn downwards.

"My eyes are up here."

I looked up. Aki was looking down at me. Her hand was still on my chest. "You liar. What was the REAL sector?" she asked.

I swallowed. "Twenty-two." I said so quietly that she had to strain to hear me.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

I swallowed loudly. "Twenty-two." I said quietly, just a tiny bit louder, but still below a whisper.

Her mouth dropped. "WHAT!!!?" she shrieked. I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! You want to wake the neighbors!?" I hissed. She held still. We listened to see if anyone was awake. Except for the occasional cough, the building was silent. I removed my hand and we quickly got dressed. I in my standard outfit of a blue jacket and black t-shirt with a red symbol and black pants. Aki was in hers. We grabbed our stuff for work and ran out. I locked the door before I ran down the stairs. It sucked that this was a high occupancy building. Fifty-six floors. On the fiftieth floor, I realized that we were going to be late at this rate. I grabbed Aki around the waist and swung over the railing. We plummeted quickly. I held Aki bridal style was we landed. I absorbed the shock with my legs. I didn't hit the floor louder then a soft "plop!" I stood up and placed Aki back on her feet. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door and into the street. I pulled her by her wrist through the back streets if Tokyo. I had a very bad feeling. A very bad feeling. I ran down the street. Then a flash of something came at me. I saw the building I lived in explode and the time was 7:55 AM. The flash stopped. I looked at a clock as we passed. It had just turned 7:55 AM. I pulled Aki to my chest and slammed her to the ground, using my body as a shield.

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**CCCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**_

_**.**_

Aki and I were covered with dust and debris. A very large chunk of wall missed us by centimeters. After several minutes of smaller, but equally as powerful explosions, the dust settled. I rose up and looked at Aki.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded and looked down. She shrieked and covered her mouth. I looked down. An iron pipe had pierced me though my back and straight through my body. It was at an angle so it missed Aki. There was a lot of blood.

"Crap." I breathed. "Go get help."

She nodded and crawled out from underneath me. She ran away, trying to find help. I watched her go then gagged. I threw up blood. A lot of it. I coughed and coughed, bringing up more blood. I collapsed on my side and felt the world get fuzzy. I was fading, fast. My estimate: two minutes, tops. And that was exaggerating. I wouldn't last more than a minute. The pipe had pierced a major artery. I was loosing a lot of blood. My vision was going black around the edges and going in. I couldn't feel anything. No pain, not the ground, not even my hot blood over my chest. I couldn't smell anything except my blood. Couldn't taste anything but copper. I couldn't hear anything but the roar of my blood in my ears and that was going. One minute, two, three, three and a half………

Gone

Me: I killed Yusei! WAAAA!!

Aki: Shush. It's all right, you're gonna be okay.

Me: I killed Yusei, I didn't make the swim team, could things get any worse!?

**Both glance at each other.**

Aki: You never said that.

Me: Yep. R&R! If you own a pen name, for crying out loud review! All I've gotten is three yet I have so many hits and visitors! I really want your feedback!


	4. Say what?

Warning: I may have used the "f" word one too many. Contains strong language and graphic images.

I felt… light. Like I was floating. It was calm and soothing. I couldn't feel or see anything, taste, smell, or hear. But it didn't bother me. I was at peace. I could see black all around me but I couldn't see my body. It still didn't bother me. Why should it? I was free.

_Clear!!_

Wait. What was that?

_Clear!!_

I heard something, faint though.

_Clear!!_

Clear? Why was someone saying clear?

_ Clear!! No good!! Increase the power!!!_ _Clear!!!_

Huh? It still didn't make any sense. Unless…

_I was dead._

Realization hit me. I was dead. They were trying to start my heart up.

*Third Person*

The doctor holding the paddles placed them on the boy's bare chest.

"Clear!!" He shouted.

The boy's back arched and fell back down. One of them took his pulse.

"No pulse!!"

"One more time!! Increase power!! Clear!!!"

The boy's back arched and fell back down again. The doctor took his pulse.

"I've got something!!" he shouted.

They put the paddles away and placed a mask over the boy's mouth. His black and gold hair had streaks of crimson due to his blood. The boy was still unresponsive. They wheeled the gurney down the hall and into surgery. They ripped his shirt and trashed it. They immediately went to work. They removed the small fragments of iron that broke off. The cleaned and disinfected the wound. The stitched it up and wrapped the boy's torso in bandages. They pushed the gurney into an empty room. The nurses stripped him of his clothing and placed him in a green hospital gown. They laid him down and placed a mask over his face. They took his vitals and temperature. They left him and shut the blinds around the room. For several days, the boy was in a coma. He didn't get many visitors during his time in the hospital. Once in a while, he had a woman with violet hair visited him. He was unresponsive for two weeks. On the fourteenth day, to the minute, though, they didn't know, his eyes finally opened.

*Yusei's view*

My body hurt. Really hurt. Like I had been nailed in the chest with a sledgehammer. I heard noises but I didn't know what they were. Two were always there. A steady beep and something that sounded like a pump. Occasionally I heard the clicking of high heels on the floor. I heard murmurs but they were low and quiet. I couldn't tell what they were saying. I felt something be placed into my mouth on occasion. Something cold and metal. Then it was pulled out. I felt needles take some of my blood. I felt hands on my skin. I felt them pull the mask of my face to give me pills or my meals. Then it was placed back on and the sound of heels left. For most of the day I was alone. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't see, I was helpless. And working for JSSSA made me a prime target. I had made countless enemies, ones that had connections everywhere. In public buildings, in private schools, even in JSSSA itself. We've had to arrest twenty-four of our own people, and that was in one sector. Over a quarter of our own cells were our own people. We couldn't trust much of anyone. This was the perfect time to take me out. I waited, waited to feel the pain of a sniper's bullet pierce my heart. I had already felt it in my legs, even just below my heart. But it never came. Finally, after what felt like forever, I finally opened my eyes. My face scrunched up a little and my eyes opened. They were heavier than I remembered. They were little slits, not allowing much light in. My eyes adjusted and I slowly opened them wider. I looked around in awe. Everything sparkled. Then I felt it. Raw, untapped, limitless power. It sung through my veins. I glanced at my arm. Were my muscles always that noticeable?

"Oh good! You're awake!"

I looked up. A nurse was walking in with a clipboard. She beamed at me.

"We were all wondering when you were going to wake up," she shook her head, "It's a miracle that you're alive. I mean really, an iron pipe that went clean through you and you live to tell the tale!" she sighed. She looked back at me.

"Oh wow! Your eyes! I've never seen a color that green!" I blushed then froze.

"Wait, green!?"

She nodded. I stared at her with my mouth open. She tilted her head.

"What's the matter?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"My eyes aren't green, they're blue." I whispered.

She smiled and laughed. "Don't be silly! Your eyes aren't blue, they're green."

I stared at her with a mixture of shock, horror, and rage. I grounded my teeth. "I'm nineteen. Don't you think I would know my own eye color!?" I hissed. She looked shocked. She gathered herself and snorted.

"What's next? You have two criminal markers?"

"Yeah, I do."

We glared at each other. Then she made a note.

"Patient is delusional."

"Hey!! I'm NOT delusional!!" I cried out.

"And emotionally unstable. Would you like for me to add more?" she asked, taunting. I growled at her, lips curling back and exposing my teeth in a feral snarl. She just raised her eyebrows.

"Trying to be scary?" she asked. I just growled.

She sighed. She pulled out a compact and handed it to me. I flipped it open and almost screamed. I put my hand shakily to my mouth. This wasn't me. I can't be me! Tears welled up in my eyes. This is not what I looked like.

My eyes were a bright green, the color of antifreeze, spring grass. My two gold markers were gone, replaced by flawless flesh. My hair was in its normal style, but my highlights were different. Near my skull, they were as black as my hair, but when they went out, they gradually went silver. The ends were pure silver. My breathing got shallow, I started sweating.

"No." I breathed. "No. No no no no no. No. No no no! NO!!" I screamed. I clutched my head, eyes wide open. I was panting and sweating heavily. I kept screaming "no" over and over. A few nurses came in and pinned my arms. I fought them, tears streaming down my face. I gave up and twisted my head, burring it as much as I could into the pillow. They let me go and I buried my face into the pillow, sobbing. They left me alone. I sobbed for so long, the nurses brought in my two meals. I left them untouched. I stopped sobbing but hiccupped a lot. I didn't eat.

It wasn't until the boss of sector five came in did I finally stop hiccupping. The nurse had delivered my lunch. I saw him and threw the sheets off. I stood at attention. All in under a second. The nurse stood bolt up right. She turned around slowly and passed out when she saw him. I just looked at the boss. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Your appearance changed." he said.

I looked down, too afraid to look him the eye. "Yes sir." I said.

He was quiet, and then I heard a low rumbling. Then it exploded into laughter. I looked up, shocked. "Sir?" I asked. He never laughed!

He composed himself. "Well, it worked." he said.

I stared at him. Then my mouth dropped. My mind flashed back to what the injection areas were for surges. I remembered that my face was sore when I woke up.

"You DIDN'T!!!" I shrieked. He started laughing.

"YOU GAVE ME A MORPHING SURGE!!?" I shouted.

He composed himself. "Yep." he said. I clenched my fists and grounded my teeth to smithereens.

"Why would you do that!?" I spat. "And more importantly, how in the name of fuck do I change back!?" I hissed.

"Just focus on an image of your old appearance." he said, like I had just asked him what one plus one is. I took a deep breath and focused. My body shifted and I knew I was back to normal.

"Huh!?" I twisted around. The hospital gown was now replaced with my old clothes! He watched me with curiosity.

"Now come on! You have to be briefed for your mission." he said. He turned and walked out the door. I hesitated then followed. People stared at me pointedly. I dropped my gaze. Two criminal markers were very rare and usually meant very bad crimes. Most people would spit in my direction but wouldn't dare because of the boss. I knew that I should have held my head high but I wasn't. We got outside and he led me to his car. I opened the door and sat in the back. He took the driver's seat and drove out of the parking garage. I stared out the window. He and I were silent but I felt his gaze on me every so often.

"Everyone is worried about you." he said. I just nodded. We were silent the rest of the time. He drove me to the parking garage were everyone parked in JSSSA. The parking lot was full but it didn't matter. We headed down to the lowest floor. Just in front of the ramp was a wall. We ran straight at it, and past right through it. We came out on the top floor of a cylindrical garage. The center was empty except for a large pole. The pole turned and a platform came up. He drove right on top of it. The platform shivered then dropped. It stopped then spun right. It stopped in front of an empty spot. He backed into it. He turned off the engine and got out. I got out as well.

"You might want to go check on your ride." he said. I nodded. I walked to the edge and stopped. Just to give you a better description, the tower was stacked with cars all the way up. It must have been three or four hundred high. They were then stacked around. Someone guessed that it was about a hundred around. The color scheme was a metallic dark sky blue. Square poles on ether side separated the cars. On top and bottom was a thick cement floor and ceiling. In the pole on the left was a keypad with a slot to scan your ID. I grabbed mine out of my pocket and swiped it. Then I typed in my password. Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you it. A smaller platform came up. I stepped on to it and it lead me to the open spot. It was actually a garage for motorcycles and smaller vehicles. I walked past a few spots and looked into one. My ride was in there. Since I was from The Satellite, something called Turbo Duels was very popular. My ride was something called a D-Wheel, a duel disk on a motorcycle. It was red, a rare color for a D-Wheel. I did a quick check. Everything was running smoothly. I sighed and walked farther back into the garage. I took he elevator in the back and rode it up to the fifth floor. I stepped out only to be slammed back in.

"HEY!!!" I shouted. I had landed on my ass and had my back jammed into a corner. Blitz, Nervin, and Tank stood at the doorway. Tank pushed a button and the door closed. I got up and ran to the door but it closed. They had pressed the lowest button. I felt the car shudder and jerk to a stop. I looked up. I was between seventeen and eighteen. Then I heard the car groaned and then shuddered. Then it slowly moved down then jerked to a stop. I was panting. This wasn't normal. Then the car fell out from underneath me. I screamed as I plummeted down the hundred floors to the maximum-security cells. The car hit hard and I slammed into the floor. I landed with a very loud, sickening CRUNCH!! I screamed. I had broken every bone in my body. I gagged and hurled blood. I couldn't move.

"Hey, what's going on!?"

"Didn't ya hear the crash!?"

"Who the hell is out there!?"

"What the fuck is that racket!?"

"Some of us are trying to sleep, you fucking piece of horse shit!!"

There were louder cries but my screams drowned them out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! ALL OF YOU DUMBSHITS!!!!" screamed a female. They went instantly quiet. My sobs echoed around the quiet space.

"What was the crash?"

"It sounded like the elevator."

"One of them turned on their own?"

"He sounds really hurt."

"What should we do?"

"We can't call the guards, since there is none."

"If the elevator car fell as long as I think it was, he should be dead."

"How long did you think it fell?"

"Hundred floors."

"Damn!"

"Unbelievable…"

"And he's alive?"

"Listen!"

"Oh my god..."

I screamed loudly and then sobbed. "SOMEONE!!! HELP ME!!!!" I screamed. They were muttering. Then the female spoke up.

"DUMBSHIT IN CELL BD-45FG-SED!!! HOW FAST CAN YOU PICK A LOCK!!!!???" she screamed.

A male roared back. "THESE LOCKS!!!???"

"YES!!! THESE LOCKS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!"

"TWELVE SECONDS!!!!"

"GOOD!!!! PICK YOURS THEN MINE!!!!"

"WHY SHOULD I!!!!!????"

I thought she was loud before, now..._**"BECAUSE HE'S GONING TO DIE YOU PIECE OF DULINACTINA GRAMONITC ZENTO LUNI KA PORTINA!!!!!!!"**_

I recognized that. It was Celtic. I knew Celtic. Had to. Part of my heritage. (A/N: Yeah, I know, Japanese Celtic, weird mix. :-p) I shuddered. Those were some of the foulest words on Earth.

"DONE!!!" he roared. I heard a door swing open but I couldn't see anything. I had lost so much blood that I was losing consciousness. I heard someone run and open up another cell. I didn't see who it was because I blacked out…

I heard some whispering around me. My eyes flutter slightly. I heard sighs of relief around me. I opened my eyes. I was in the JSSSA hospital.

"Ugh. What happened?" I moaned weakly.

"You've been under a chemically induced coma for the past two weeks." Said one of the evil assistances. "Everything from the moment you blacked out after being surged has been a dream."

Me: Finally! My inspiration fairy decided to take a vacation and leave me with her evil cousin, procrastination fairy! That and High school and my own laziness. Okey dokey! Review! I LIVE OFF THEM!!


	5. Briefing

Briefing

I looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

He nodded. He pushed me back down and started taking my vitals. "Heart rate, normal. Blood pressure, low. Do you normal have low blood pressure? I mean,_** this**_ low?" He asked.

I looked over at what he was talking about. The meter showed one hundred over sixty. "Yeah, that's normal." I said. The assistant looked at me funny but went back to checking my health. When he was done, he gave me a scary look. "Put your damn clothes on." He grunted. He left me alone. I glared after him.

"Damn assistant." I muttered. I threw the sheet off and got a good look at where I was. It was a clean room. White, clean, ugh, I hated that disinfectant smell. Makes me want to gag. I shook my head and grabbed my clothes that were draped over the chair near me. As soon as I had pulled on my left boot and grabbed my right, the assistant came in.

"Pervert." I muttered. I pulled on my boot and looked at him. "Where you watching me?" I spat.

He ignored me. "Boss wants you."

"What for?" I said venomously.

"Briefed. You're going on a mission. C'mon!" He turned around and walked out of the room. I got up and followed him. He led me down the darkened hallway. Small emergency white lights were in the corners spaced apart evenly. We were both quiet on the way through the under belly of the building.

"I suggest that you practice morphing." I looked up, startled. "The more practice you have, the faster you can morph." He said.

"Uh, thanks, uh…"

"Atlas. Jack Atlas." He said.

"Uh, Jack." I held out my hand. "Fudo. Yusei Fudo." Jack turned around and glared at me with his violet eyes. He glared at me before roughly taking my hand. He shook it briskly then turned around and led me back in the direction. I practiced morphing as he led me up the stairs.

"Why are we-"

"Taking the stairs?" He turned around and glared at me. "The elevators are down." He turned back around. He walked briskly up the stairs. I saw that we were on Sector Twenty-three, level ten. Perfect. Two hundred, thirty level till the boss' floor, Sector one, level one. I exhaled loudly. Jack smirked.

"Good thing we gave you an endurance surge." He said. I grunted. Jack smirked. "Can you keep up with me flitting?" He asked. Suddenly he was a blur. I looked around in shock.

"Up here."

I looked up. Jack was three levels above me.

"How did you…"

"Get up here?" He shrugged. "First generation test subject." He grinned wolfishly down at me. "Let us see what the Eleventh generation compares with the original." I growled and leapt up to where he was. I landed softly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. You are faster. Let's see your maximum." He said. "Jump."

"What?"

"You head me. Jump as high as you can." I looked at him funny but I did what he told me. I crouched down and stored my energy in my legs. My body shook and I jumped. I spun around like a top with my arms crossed over my chest and my leg tucked up slightly. I landed and almost glided. Jack flitted up to me and stopped next to me. He looked at me up and down.

"Hmmm. Impressive. One hundred levels. Ten times the levels I can jump. But no one can beat me in speed." We both flitted the rest of the way to the top floor. I bet him there by a whole two minutes. Jack came up behind me.

"Dammit. You are fast." He grumbled. There was a large door the color of burnt umber. A very, very, large, double door. It was intimidating. I swallowed. Jack pushed the door open and I stepped into a large room. (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe it but think of the room in the Fortune Cup in that Jack, the ugly little elf dude who I'm to lazy to name, and Godwin.) A man with long gray hair had his back to me.

"Yusei Fudo." He said. He turned around and looked at me with cold, steel gray eyes. "You know why you're here, don't you?" I nodded, even though my legs were screaming to get me out of there. He turned around and looked out over the sector. Newbies were working diligently at their computers. "My name is Rex Godwin. I am the head of the JSSSA HQ. I have a very special mission for you." He said.

"Why me? Why pick somebody from sector five, level three? Why not sector twenty-two? They are far more experienced than me." I wondered.

Godwin turned around and faced me. He stalked closer and grabbed my chin. My breathing hitched. He looked at me like a predator eyeing up his prey. My mind screamed for me to run but my body wouldn't respond. He studied my face then let my chin go. My legs felt like jelly.

"The reason I chose you was because every one from twenty-two has tried and failed."

"All one hundred?"

"Yes, all of them. But you have the same ability as them. They also don't your face. By the way, can you morph?"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up, I was a virtual carbon copy of Godwin. He smirked and let out a small chuckle. "So, you can change appearance, but what about your voice?"

"But what about your voice?" I mimicked. "Good enough for you?" I said in his voice.

"Hmm. Excellent." I morphed back into my true self. "Now you are ready to be briefed." He turned around and pulled up a screen. "Scarimani." A picture of a sleaze ball appeared. "Please, sit." I sat down on the couch and looked at the screen. Caucasian, average looking forty-year-old American, brown hair that was as fake as the woman in America's implants. His eyes were the same washed out brown color. He was extremely pale like he had never been out in the sun. "This is the man you are going to kill. He has brought in illegal diamond shipments. And this," Another picture came up. "Is Yukimora Ichiakago." I sat up a little straighter. She looked like a female version of me.

She had long raven's wing black hair with streaks of golden yellow in her hair. She had cobalt blue eyes in the exact shade and hue as mine. Her skin color was the same as mine. She looked like my twin.

"We want you to use her to get to Scarimani. She is a belly dancer at this bar." A picture of a run down bar in the not-so-nicer part of Tokyo. "The Drunkn' Hog. A bar that I'm sure you're familiar with." I nodded. So many times that I had gone there. "Your last visit was six months ago, correct?" again, I nodded. "She was hired immediately after you left." He said. "You know what you must do."

I leaned back and clasped my hands behind my head and gave a toothy grin. "Use my charms and good looks to seduce her into giving me the location of Scarimani to take him out." Rex nodded and I got up.

"Fudo." I turned around. "Try not to sleep with her like the last fifty."

I grinned. "Ain't gonna happen." I said.

He sighed. "Go down to Travis and get your gear." I saluted with two fingers. I turned around. Jack glared at me.

"What?" He rolled his eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He lept on the railing. "No. no no no no no!! Are you nuts!?" He lept over the railing and we plumited down the seventy seven flights. He landed on the railing. My eyes were wide and my skin was pale.

"Hey! You okay?" My legs collapsed underneath me. "Whoa! Jeez! Let's get you geared up." He draped an arm over my shoulder ad helped me into Travis' lab.

Jeez!! That took so frign' long to write! Next time: What wacky creations does Travis have for Yusei!? Hell, I don't even know!


End file.
